Flirt
by Kimmberly
Summary: bukan gerakan berarti tapi entah mengapa dada Naruto semakin bergemuruh, darahnya mendidih. Damn! She's so hot!/Warning: AU/OOC/minim kosakata/no lemon/M for theme or language maybe?/DLDR/judul ga nyambung abis sumpah!/Haters gonna hate.


**Disclaimer: all characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto, song lyric belong to Primary and friends.**

**Warning: AU/OOC/minim kosakata/no lemon/M for theme or language maybe?/DLDR/judul ga nyambung abis sumpah!/Haters gonna hate.**

Ps: **I warn you**. Tapi kalau masih mau meninggalkan sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan, dengan senang hati saya membuka kotak review bagi anda. Tekan tombol _back_ bila anda tidak bisa membaca.

.

.

**Flirt**

.

.

.

Dari arah pintu masuk, laki-laki berambut pirang yang kontras dengan kulit _tan_-nya melangkah masuk ke dalam bar. Suasana bar lumayan ramai, penuh dengan orang-orang yang mencari kesenangan di sana. Bola mata kebiruan lelaki itu menelusuri seluruh sudut ruangan, sepertinya mencari sesuatu. Ia terus mengedarkan pandangan, sampai mendapati sebuah meja yang dipenuhi empat orang laki-laki seumurannya. Ia tersenyum sejenak dan melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti, tangan kanannya ia selipkan dalam kantung celana _skinny jeans _berwarna coklat _cream_-nya, kemeja lengan panjang biru cerah menambah apik penampilannya kala itu, tangan kirinya bergerak memeriksa kancing paling teratas dekat kerah yang berwarna putih, senada di kedua bagian pergelangannya, tak lupa ikat pinggang coklat gelap terpasang manis melingkari bagian pinggulnya, rambut pirangnya ia tata agar tetap utuh melawan gravitasi.

"Yo!" cengiran lebar menghiasi wajahnya ketika ia tiba di kumpulan orang-orang kenalannya. Tak butuh waktu lama, ia mengambil tempat duduk persis di samping lelaki berambut merah—ada tato huruf kanji di dahinya. Salah seorang dari mereka yang berkuncir tinggi menyahut di antara yang lain,"Lama sekali kau Naruto, aku hampir tertidur menunggumu." ternyata ia memberi kritikan pada lelaki tampan berambut pirang itu.

"Maaf, maaf aku ada sedikit urusan." cengirannya masih ia pertahankan, lalu ia berbincang sebentar dengan pelayan bar di sampingnya, sayup-sayup terdengar ia memesan _whisky_. Setelah memastikan semua telah memesan, pelayan itu berlalu pergi. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya, bola mata kebiruan itu mendapati kawannya mulai berbicara,"Hei, aku punya permainan menarik."

Beberapa menaruh perhatian untuk mendengar lebih lanjut, tapi Shikamaru memilih untuk menguap.

"Apa itu Kiba?" Tanya Naruto.

"Lihat wanita di sana? Yang duduk di meja bartender," semua mengalihkan pandangan, mengikuti arah telunjuk lelaki bertato segitiga merah terbalik,"Itu."

Naruto melihat sosok wanita mengenakan pakaian berwarna merah menyala duduk di atas kursi tinggi di meja bartender membelakangi mereka, dia tidak dapat melihat jelas warna rambutnya yang terang itu karena jarak mereka cukup jauh.

"Ok, lalu?" Shikamaru menjawab malas. Kiba pasti akan memulai permainan aneh lagi. Haaah, sangat merepotkan. Sementara sang lelaki berambut pirang terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik wanita di ujung sana, dengan seksama dan sedikit penasaran. Ada sesuatu darinya yang membuat Naruto tertarik. Pelayan tadi telah datang bersama nampan berisikan minuman-minuman pesanan mereka. Kiba melanjutkan penjelasannya setelah pelayan itu pergi,"Kita taruhan. Siapa salah satu dari kita bisa berkenalan dan mendapatkan nomornya."

Gaara mengacungkan tangan, tampak tertarik seperti Naruto.

"Ok, Gaara." Kiba melirik teman lainnya.

"Aku tidak mau ikut, terlalu merepotkan."

Mendapat tatapan tidak tertarik dari yang lain membuat Kiba mendengus kesal,"Baiklah Gaara, sepertinya hanya kau yang berminat dengan permainan ini,"

"Hanya berkenalan dan mendapatkan nomornya saja?" Naruto bangkit dari duduknya sebelum Gaara,"Itu terlalu gampang. Aku akan mengajaknya ke apartemenku malam ini." dia tersenyum meremehkan sambil menenteng gelas _whisky_-nya.

Lelaki berambut merah menelan cairan beralkohol dari gelas di tangannya, kedua _jade_ indah itu memandangi Naruto dengan kesan meremehkan,"Heh, terlalu percaya diri akan membawa sial, Naruto."

"Ku jamin tidak akan. Oh ya, aku melakukannya bukan untuk taruhan. Aku akan mendapatkannya untuk diriku sendiri." ia melenggang pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya yang masih mengikuti bayangnya. Bukan hal asing lagi bagi seorang Naruto untuk mendekatkan diri pada wanita. Kau mengerti kan maksudku? Seorang _CEO_ muda atas perusahaan ternama, ramah, tampan—nyaris sempurna, wanita mana tidak tergila-gila padanya? Jadi mengenai permainan konyol ini, dia yakin bisa mendapatkannya dengan mudah. Sebenarnya Naruto bukan termasuk tipikal laki-laki yang sembarangan menggoda wanita, tapi firasatnya mengatakan wanita ini punya sesuatu yang luar biasa, membuatnya penasaran.

"Taruhan, dia tidak bisa mendapatkan wanita itu." Gaara mengangkat gelas minumannya hingga sejajar di bibirnya, kemudian berujar sinis mengenai teman _over-confident_-nya itu. Padahal hampir saja ia bisa melakukan pendekatan dengan wanita merah itu, soalnya dia tampak menarik walau hanya dari belakang.

Laki-laki berkuncir tinggi—Shikamaru sudah duduk tidak karuan di sofa, berlagat mencari posisi enak untuk dia tidur,"Kau mau taruhan berapa?"

"Lima juta."

"Cih, taruhan apa itu. Sepuluh juta!"

Kiba mendelik terkejut. Hey! Meskipun dia termasuk berdarah biru, sepuluh juta itu bukan nilai kecil, teman-temannya ini pasti sudah mabuk,"Heh! Kenapa kalian tidak mendukungnya! Dasar kawan-kawan jahat."

Shikamaru berdecak kesal,"Ck. Kau mau ikut taruhan tidak?"

"Ayolah, jangan-jangan kau takut? Tidak punya uang? Cih, nyalimu kecil." Sahut Gaara.

"Ternyata Kiba masih kecil. Pulanglah ke rumah dan sembunyikan bokongmu di bawah selimut, ini bukan tempat anak kecil sepertimu. Kenapa wajahmu itu? Marah? Uhhh, pulanglah menangis pada _mom_ mu. Hahahaha."

"Bwahahaha!"

Grr, batas kesabaran Kiba sudah lewat. Rasanya kalau dia sedang beradegan dalam _reality show_, akan muncul empat sudut siku-siku di layar TV,"Lima belas juta brengsek!"

Saking jengkelnya lelaki bertato segitiga merah terbalik—Kiba menaikkan taruhannya. Shikamaru menaikkan alisnya dan Gaara menyeringai puas.

"Lima belas juta, dia berhasil memboyongnya malam ini!"

"Deal."

.

.

.

Satu lagu selesai di putar, lagu berikutnya mulai mengalun lagi bersamaan dengan Naruto yang semakin mendekat pada targetnya. Uh, haruskah kita menyebutnya begitu? Sedikit tidak sopan memang, panggilan itu bagi seorang wanita cantik berambut—merah muda? Entahlah, bar ini terlalu gelap untuk mengenal warna. Tapi helaian itu berwarna terang, dan dengan sedikit bantuan lampu berwarna biru dari lemari berisikan botol-botol minuman sang bartender Naruto dapat mengenalinya sebagai warna favorit kaum hawa—pink. Semakin dekat dengan wanita merah, adrenalin dalam tubuhnya serasa terpacu, ia berdebar. Ah, lantunan ini... Bukankah lagu ini bergenre _hiphop jazz_? Seingat Naruto, DJ di sini hampir tidak pernah memutar lagu-lagu begini. Kemana lagu-lagu bersemangat yang menarik pendengarnya bergoyang di lantai dansa? _Question Mark_—sebuah judul lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh penyanyi asal negeri gingseng merupakan salah satu lagu kesukaannya. Mari kembali ke topik tentang Naruto dan _beautiful target_nya...

Saat ini dirinya sudah berada di samping wanita itu, segera ia memasang tingkah_ cool_, menjadikan meja di mana para bartender menyediakan minumannya sebagai sandaran, siku kirinya di gunakan untuk bertumpu. Apakah Naruto sudah bilang? Belum? Oh, dia terlalu gengsi hanya untuk mengakui dirinya terpana. Meski dalam keadaan minim cahaya, Naruto dapat melihat kulitnya bersinar, bukan_ glow in the dark_! Bila saja wanita itu diterpa cahaya, dia yakin kulitnya pasti seputih susu. Itu poin lebih di matanya, wanita yang pintar merawat tubuh selalu punya poin tambahan di mata pria. Mereka—Naruto dan wanita itu—masih sibuk dengan gelas minuman mereka masing-masing. Wanita itu mestinya tidak menyadari kehadiran Naruto, atau dia menyadari ada yang ganjil dengan lelaki di sebelahnya ini tapi ia memilih tidak ambil pusing. Naruto? Terlalu sibuk mengamati, ia melirik tampak samping wanita merah itu, hidung mancung, kulit wajah bersih, rambut merah muda di sanggul kemudian di beri jepitan berbentuk mahkota dewi-dewi Yunani—jangan bilang dia jelmaan _Aphrodite_?!—poninya dibiarkan menjuntai kesamping kanan, ia terlihat begitu menggoda dalam balutan _dress_ beberapa senti di atas lutut berlengan panjang berjaring—orang-orang menyebutnya brukat—memamerkan sedikit bagian dadanya akibat potongan berbentuk V dari _dress_ itu. Naruto merasa pernah melihat model seperti ini, ah, mirip gaun yang di kenakan sang putri tempo hari ketika menikah dengan sang pangeran, bedanya yang satu ini bermodel pendek, belum lagi memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh indah sang empunya. Sesuatu dalam dirinya membuat Naruto merasa terbakar, mungkinkah karena wanita ini mengenakan warna merah?

"Hai," tanpa menunggu lama ia memulai sapaan. Sial! Bola mata sewarna batu giok itu mampu membuatnya tidak berkutik. Seakan-akan ada tumpukan magnet dalam sana, hingga ia tidak mampu berkedip pun kembali berbicara.

Wanita itu mengerutkan alis heran. Melirik sebelah kanannya, kalau-kalau lelaki pirang di sampingnya ini mengajak orang lain berbicara,"Ya?"

jawabnya ragu.

Naruto mengeluarkan senyum tergagah yang ia punya,"Sendirian?"

"Mm-hmm." bibir dengan polesan lipstik merah semakin menambah kesan sensual, apalagi ketika ia sedikit membuka bibirnya dan menengok ke arah Naruto. Glek. Senormal mungkin, dia berusaha agar tidak terlihat canggung ataupun mencurigakan, berkali-kali dia menahan hasrat untuk tidak terlalu sering membasahi kerongkongan. Demi seluruh alam semesta, dari semua wanita yang pernah ditemuinya, baru kali ini ada satu—wanita ini sanggup mempesonanya. Tidak sedikit wanita cantik di muka bumi ini, tapi hanya ada satu sesuai dengan ciri-ciri wanita idamannya pasti. Naruto terpesona.

"Jadi—kenapa seorang wanita cantik sepertimu datang sendirian kemari?"

Dia terkekeh,"Apakah ini hobimu? Menggoda para wanita yang datang sendirian?"

Naruto mengedikkan bahunya ambigu, menaikkan gelas minumannya lalu menyesap cairan beralkohol sedikit. Safirnya bergerak ke arah gelas kosong dalam genggaman wanita itu,

"Ah, minumanmu habis. Kakashi, berikan dia segelas_ martini_."

"Aku tidak minum," sergahnya cepat. Lagi-lagi _emerald_nya menjerat safir Naruto tak berdaya,"Berikan saja aku yang sama seperti tadi ku pesan."

"Okay!" sang bartender menyahut, ia di buat sibuk oleh pesanan wanita cantik di samping Naruto.

"Oh, maaf aku lupa memperkenalkan diri, Naruto—Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto menjulurkan tangan untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Panggil saja aku Cherry." Cherry menyambut uluran tangan Naruto singkat, namun meninggalkan kesan begitu dalam. Tangannya sangat halus!

Bukan pertama kalinya bagi si Uzumaki menyentuh tangan seorang wanita, tidak tahu mengapa yang satu ini membuatnya bersukacita dalam hati.

"Tidak keberatan kalau ku temani? Apa kau sedang menunggu seseorang di sini?"

Cherry tidak menjawab, dia memberikan Naruto sebuah senyuman yang sulit diartikan—ambigu. Memberikan jawaban berupa senyuman atas seluruh pertanyaannya. Mungkin artinya 'iya'. Posisi mereka masih sama, Naruto bertahan menyender membelakangi meja bartender kali ini tanpa meletakkan sikunya di atas meja, sementara Cherry duduk di atas kursi tinggi sambil melipat tangan kirinya di meja, membiarkan separuhnya ke bawah, tangan kanannya menerima gelas minuman dari Kakashi.

"Kau cantik," Ujar Naruto tiba-tiba,"Selera fashionmu sangat baik."

"Tentu saja, aku seorang _fashion designer_."

"Wow! Menarik!"

"Yah, begitulah."

Naruto merogoh dompetnya,"Aku tahu ini mungkin tidak ada hubungannya dengan pekerjaanmu, tapi kau bisa menyimpan kartu namaku," dia mengeluarkan selembar kartu nama,"Kau bisa menghubungiku kalau kau membutuhkan sesuatu."

Cherry mengucapkan terima kasih, ia melanjutkan obrolan dengan topik berbeda,"Apa kau langganan bar ini?"

"Ya! Aku dan teman-temanku sering kemari. Suasana di sini sangat asyik, dan tenang saja, bar di sini aman." Naruto berusaha mengalihkan arah pandangnya dari leher jenjang Cherry, tak henti-hentinya ia mengagumi keindahan setiap inci dari wanita itu. Ia memejamkan mata sejenak, mencoba menenangkan diri dan menghindar dari bola mata seindah giok yang menatapnya lurus. Berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran aneh dalam kepalanya, tapi bau cherry menguar dari tubuh wanita itu malah semakin meningkatkan gairahnya.

"Ini pertama kalinya kau kemari?"

Cherry mengangguk.

"Ku beritahukan kau sebuah rahasia."

"Apa itu?"

Sengaja atau tidak, Naruto menggunakan kesempatan ini agar bisa dekat dengannya. Ia mendekatkan diri—memberi kode pada Cherry mendekatkan telinganya. Tanggapan positif, Cherry menuruti permintaan lelaki pirang itu. Naruto menaruh bibirnya di depan telinga Cherry, sepasang anting berbentuk kotak dengan batu _emerald_ menghias kedua daun telinganya.

Cherry dapat merasakan hembusan napas Naruto menerpa kulit pipinya,

"Tidak semua orang datang kemari untuk minum atau sekedar menari. Beberapa menghabiskan waktu untuk bersenang-senang."

Cherry menolehkan kepala, kini wajah mereka sangat teramat dekat. Dia menatap Naruto—yang juga mnenatapnya balik, kemudian matanya bergulir ke arah bibir tipis milik Naruto. Dia tidak memberikan respon aneh atau semacamnya, hanya kembali memandangi safir Naruto dan mendengus menahan tawa, ia menikmati suguhannya.

"Bukankah itu yang semua orang lakukan di bar? Atau jangan-jangan kau juga ingin bersenang-senang?" tatapan penuh interogasi diberikannya kepada lelaki di hadapannya itu. Tangan kanannya bergerak mengusap lengan kirinya walau berbalut kain berjaring, bukan gerakan berarti tapi entah mengapa dada Naruto semakin bergemuruh, darahnya mendidih. _Damn! She's so hot!_

_What kind of girl are you?_

_What exactly did you eat when growing up?_

Lirik lagu yang dibawakan oleh sang penyanyi seolah mengejeknya, kena dan tepat sasaran.

_My hormones have exploded, my heart__'__s racing like I__'__m a middle school adolescent boy_

Ini sudah hampir tengah malam tapi suasana bar justru semakin ramai dipadati orang. Naruto mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Cherry, wanita itu tidak menolak, ia membiarkan napas Naruto menyentuh wajahnya.

"Kau mau bersenang-senang denganku? Kau tahu? Aku menginginkanmu."

Dia mengangkat sebelah tangan kosong supaya bisa menyentuh pipi Cherry, merapikan anak rambut ke belakang telinganya, hampir sampai sebelum Cherry menahan tangannya. Naruto meneliti jemari lentik yang menahannya, ia terkejut namun ditutupinya segera. Tidak, tidak ada yang salah dari jemari indah milik tangan kirinya itu, polesan kuteks hijau senada dengan warna matanya terlihat sempurna. Letak kesalahannya berada pada sesuatu yang melingkarinya—sesuatu berwarna _silver_.

"Aku takut kita tidak bisa melakukannya." dia menurunkan tangan kekar Naruto, beralih pada gelas minumannya. Menghabiskannya tepat saat seorang lelaki tampan menghampirinya.

"Maaf membuatmu lama menunggu."

Cherry berhenti minum, lelaki itu memberikan ciuman di bibir. Merasa bagaikan obat nyamuk, Naruto menyibukkan diri bersama _whisky_-nya.

"Naruto, kenalkan ini Sasuke—tunanganku," ohh, dunia Naruto serasa berhenti berputar. Pupus sudah harapannya memiliki Cherry. Apalagi tunangannya memandanginya dari atas ke bawah, Naruto tahu dia sedang melakukan penilaian terhadapnya,"Sasuke_-kun_, ini Naruto. Kami baru saja berkenalan beberapa saat yang lalu."

"Hn. Ayo kita pergi." Sasuke memberi kecupan sekilas, kemudian melirik Naruto lihat-wanita-ini-milikku. Cherry turun dari kursinya, menyempatkan diri sebentar membisiki Naruto,

"Terima kasih atas waktumu." Memandangi wajahnya lekat. Membuat Uzumaki Naruto sedikit—hanya sedikit salah tingkah,"Ya, senang berkenalan denganmu!" susah payah ia mengeluarkan cengiran lebarnya. Cherry berjalan menghampiri Sasuke yang langsung memeluk pinggangnya, dia memiringkan wajah sebentar memperlihatkan senyum kemenangan pada Naruto.

"Aku tidak tahu harus menyesal atau bersyukur memiliki tunangan yang sanggup memikat hati pria sepertimu." Sasuke meremas pinggang Cherry, memeluknya protektif.

"Kau akan menyesal bila mencampakkanku."

"Tidak akan." Kedua pasangan itu menghilang dari balik pintu. Menyisakan Naruto yang kesal, ia menenggak habis _whisky_-nya dan menaruh gelas di meja dengan kesal, menimbulkan bunyi berisik. Setelah itu ia kembali ke tempat dimana kedua teman sedang menertawainya dan salah satunya memasang wajah sama kesal sama sepertinya.

.

.

.

.

.

**Notes:**

Review diterima dalam bentuk apapun (konkrit, flame, dll), apalagi yang membangun—membangunkan macan tidur. ㅋㅋㅋㅋ.


End file.
